Closer and Closer
by TheBlackNecromancer
Summary: During Bella and Edward's wedding reception, Carlisle finds himself dancing with the one person he really shouldn't have fallen in love with...


Just a little something I started writing one night for no apparent reason...enjoy!

........................................

He took her soft, warm hands and placing one on his shoulder and the other on his waist, he began to lead her slowly around the dance floor.

"So," he murmured, his voice betraying none of his emotions, as always. Emotions that were, in fact, tearing him apart just below the surface. "I guess congratulations are in order."

She smiled in reply and blushed, an automatic reaction to most things, it seemed. He could smell the sweet, tantalising, lingering scent that surrounded her at all times. It pained him to be so close, closer than he had any right to be.

"I'm very happy for you both, Bella."

_Liar_, a voice whispered mockingly in the back of his mind.

"Edward loves you very much," he added quietly, almost speaking to himself.

"Thank you…" she replied softly, but this time she did not meet his eyes, and her smile wasn't as enthusiastic as it could have been. The continued to weave their way slowly through the rest of the dancers, who passed by in a blur of meaningless colour and sound. Her soft, warm brown eyes were the only thing he could focus on right now.

Guilt. It had dogged him persistently over the last year, but he had grown so accustomed to it that it almost didn't bother him.

Almost.

He sighed. Regretted it instantly as her scent filled his head once more. He was pushing his self-restraint closer to the edge. Closer and closer.

The words slipped out before he could stop them, tumbling out of his mouth. "Bella, are you happy?"

Now she did make eye contact, obviously startled by the bluntness of his question.

"I, well of course I am, Carlisle…" she stuttered, the colour rising to her cheeks once more. He mentally kicked himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course she was happy. She had just married the man she loved.

"Forgive me, I did not mean anything by it Bella, I was just curious. You've seemed a little distant lately, that is all."

She shrugged and smiled at him again, this time to show there was no offence taken.

"I guess it's just because everything's happened so quickly, you know, one moment he's proposing and them the next we're married…" she trailed off, glancing away from him and over to where Edward was sitting with Esme. He felt another stab of guilt. What on earth was he doing here?

Taking his right hand off her shoulder he lifted it over Bella's head and spun her around in a circle, pulling her back towards him. He could have sworn she hadn't been so close earlier on.

He was trapped by her eyes. Not able to look away.

"You lead very well."

"Sorry, what?" he had completely missed what she had said. _Too distracted, hmm? _

The voice in his head commented wryly.

"I said you lead well… you know, dancing? I haven't tripped over once, yet."

"I've had a lot of time to practice over the years," he explained while trying to regain his composure.

She laughed, and the sound filled him with more joy than he thought possible. He smiled back, drawn to her warmth.

They continued around in circles, the music drowned out by the sound of her beating heart.

His joy was short lived. The song was coming to an end.

He would have to let go of her. Watch her go back into Edward's arms.

They were beginning to come to a stop. He lifted a hand to her face and pulled a stray strand of chocolate hair away from her eyes.

He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the pain. "Bella, if you ever need anything…just ask me, ok?"

She nodded. They came to a stop. Her face was now devoid of emotion except for a flicker of something in her eyes. He told himself he was imagining things. That she was happy with Edward.

"Thank you, I'll bear that in mind."

She started to pull away from him. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge. He didn't want to let her go.

Glancing up he saw that Edward's eyes were boring into his own. It took all his will power to pull away from Bella and watch as she flashed him a ghost of a smile, before turning and drifting away to her new husband.

He wanted to fall to his knees and cry. He felt as though his body should be crumbling to pieces.

Why her? Of all people, why did it have to be her?


End file.
